Typical Day Gone Bad
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: After Joe walks into a bank robbery, Nash does his best to find a way to get his partner out.


Typical Day Gone Bad   
By: Trivette Lover Heather   
  
It was a typical day in San Francisco. It was partly cloudy but the sun was shining. Too nice a day to be trapped inside.   
  
***   
S.I.U.   
  
"Pretty nice day out eh guys?"   
  
"Quit trying to start conversation Harv, it just isn't working."   
  
"Come on, we have to talk about something."   
  
Joe Dominguez looked up at Harv, crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at his head.   
  
"Hey!" Harv ducked, but not in time. He gave Joe a look. "That hurt."   
  
"Good, then I accomplished what I hoped."   
  
"Well, why is everyone so glum?" Nash asked, entering the office.   
  
He got looks from his two companions. "We are bored. All there is, paper work, paper work, paper work. Stakeouts are more fun. "   
  
"I see, well how about this..." Nash said, holding up a hand.   
  
All four looked up, smiling in anticipation, hoping for Nash to let them  
out early or, better yet, pass the paper work down to the rookies.   
  
"Umm... finish the paper work, then you guys can do whatever you want." He   
laughed.   
  
All four sighed as Nash smiled.   
  
" Very funny Nash."   
  
" I know, I crack me up."   
  
The four rolled their eyes and continued on their dull work.   
  
About a half-hour later, Nash conscience got to him and he let them out   
early.   
  
" Ok, guys get out of here, you're boring me."   
  
" Really? We can go?"   
  
"Yeah, and hurry up before I change my mind."   
  
Within a blink of an eye, the three officers, McCabe, Babcock and Leek,  
were   
out of there. Joe remained at his desk, stacking things up in big, dull  
piles.   
  
"Thanks Nashman, we were about to commit suicide."   
  
Nash laughed softly. "I know, so you want to go get a bite to eat?" Nash  
stood up.   
  
"Sure. Now that you mention it, though, I gotta stop at the bank real  
quick."   
  
"Oh, don't worry I got cash."   
  
"It's okay," Joe replied. "Keep your money. I'll just meet you at  
Kings Café in about 15 minutes."   
  
"Alright, see ya there."   
  
Nash walked out as Joe fumbled through his desk for his keys and  
checkbook.   
  
***   
King's Cafe  
  
  
Nash sat and waited. It had been at least a half and hour, and he was  
getting a little fidgety . Nash figured there must have been a line at the  
bank, and Joe would be there any minute.   
Forty five minutes had gone by, and Nash was getting a little worried.  
He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Joe's cell. He glanced at  
the TV as he listened to the ringing on the other end, and saw a bank that  
looked similar to Joe's. His finger paused on the buttons, hovering over  
the last digit in the sequence.  
  
"Hey buddy, can you turn that up?" He yelled to the guy at the table  
closest to the TV.   
  
The diner looked a little annoyed, but replied, "Yeah, sure."   
  
The volume picked up right at the beginning of a reporter's spiel.   
"Hello, I am Dallas Drake, reporting live from San Francisco National Bank   
and Trusts, at the moment a robbery slash hostage situation is in progress.   
We do not know the exact number of hostages or culprits. But we do know two   
security guards have been shot, one was killed and the other is in critical   
condition. Stay tuned to channel 7 for updates as they come.'   
  
Nash couldn't believe it. Could Joe be in there? Was he one of the  
hostages?   
Or was he just helping at the scene? But then why wouldn't he call Nash?  
Nash knew the answer, instinctively.   
  
"Oh my god," he said aloud.   
  
"You alright sir?" A waiter had noticed his behavior.   
  
Nash ignored him, cleared Joe's number and dialed Harvey.   
  
"Harvey?"   
  
"Hey, Nash."   
  
Nash spoke quickly. "I think Joe's in trouble, meet me at San Fran  
National in 10 minutes, call Antwon and Rachel."   
  
Harvey didn't question the orders. "Alright boss."   
  
Nash tossed a few bills on the table, and raced out with his cellphone  
still in hand.   
  
***   
Bank   
  
Nash arrived and ducked under the yellow tape, only to be stopped by two  
cops. He   
flashed his badge at them and was released.   
  
"I'm looking for the officer in charge!" he snapped.   
  
"Yes, that would be me. And you are?"   
  
"Nash Bridges."   
  
"Ah yes, the infamous Nash Bridges. We didn't ask for SIU involvement  
here."   
  
"I know. But I think my partner Joe Dominguez may be a hostage."   
  
"You think? Does that mean you're not sure?"   
  
"Well, usually when a person says they think, they aren't sure."   
  
"I don't appreciate your tone."   
  
"And I don't appreciate you at all. I need to know if my partner is in   
there."   
  
"And if he is, you think you're gonna just take over this scene and  
buddy, you're   
dead wrong."   
  
"Listen here bubba, I'm not asking for anything special here. But if you   
don't even have a list of the hostages, let alone the number, than maybe I   
need to take over the scene, 'cause it looks like your doing a damn shitty  
job."   
  
"Who in the hell do you think you are? Coming over here like you are hot   
stuff, well-"   
  
"Well nothing bubba, just find out who's in there. That's all I'm asking.   
I'm sure there are other loved ones who would be interested in knowing.   
Don't you think so, almighty one?"   
  
" Very funny."   
  
"I'm being as far from funny as I can get, now you either get to   
work or I will take this over."   
  
"Oh, you will?   
  
"Did I stutter?"   
  
Nash stared him down. A few feet away he spotted Harvey walking   
towards him.   
  
"Hey boss what's up?"   
  
"Well after you guys left, me and Joe were gonna go grab a bite to eat. He   
said he had to stop at the bank then he would meet me there, well when he  
didn't   
show up I went to call him, saw this scene on the news and headed here.  
There's an asshole in charge, I think his name is Garret."   
  
"Do they know if Joe is in there or not?"   
  
"No, but its about all I can figure. And I'm afraid to call his cell  
just in   
case they try to take it away and spot his gun."   
  
Nash knew what he had to do. In order to find out if Joe was in there let   
alone get them out, he had to take this over. He got on his cell phone,   
nodded at Harvey and did his thing.   
  
** Half hour later   
  
Nash cleared his throat. Garrett turned around to face the four officers.   
  
"What do you want Bridges?"   
  
"Oh nothing really, just to take over the scene."   
  
"Over my dead body!"   
  
"Well, if you insist."   
  
"Now Nash, take it easy. Hi, I'm Inspector Leek, SIU, here in my hand I  
have   
a signed sheet of paper, asking - or should I say ordering - you to step  
down from   
command and allow Captain Bridges to overtake the situation. Signed. Oh, I'm   
sorry, can you read that? it's too scribbly, I can't make out the name."   
  
"Commissioner Smith," Garrett mumbled.   
  
"Well, at least you can read. Now let me be the first to say au revoir!"   
  
"I'm going to get you for this, Bridges!" Garrett vowed. He glared.   
  
" Honestly, Bubba, I can't wait!" Nash winked. " Well now that that's settled   
let's get to work." Nash turned to a nearby officer.   
  
" Well sir, I'm Officer Canton, I was assisting Captain Garrett. So far we   
have had no contact with the inside. We tried calling but they won't answer."   
  
Nash took charge smoothly. "Well keep trying and don't stop until they  
pick up."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Do we have any idea how many are inside?"   
  
"Witnesses saw four men enter the building. The number of hostages is still   
unknown."   
  
"Okay, we need to get in contact with them and see what they want in   
exchange for the hostages. We need to know what they are packing and if  
they're serious about this. Okay. Here is what we are gonna do."   
  
Nash Bridges was soon surrounded by a group of officers on the scene,   
all listening to what he had to say. Each person listened and went to do   
their task.   
  
Nash's mind worked even as he handed out orders. He was almost certain now  
that Joe was inside, and wanted so badly to run in there and get him out.   
  
Nash was reviewing the eye witness report when he was approached by Harvey.   
  
" So are you gonna call Inger?"   
  
Nash sighed. " I have thought about it, but I figure why bring more panic   
into this situation? All I want to do is get Joe and the other   
hostages out as soon as possible. We're not even sure of the hostages, we  
have to make sure he is ever in there." Harvey had a look on his face.  
Nash continued, "I know it's a long shot, but there is still a chance. I'll  
call her when the time is right."   
  
" Alright, just checking."   
  
" Thanks Harv."   
  
" Captain Bridges, they picked up."   
  
" Alright, keep 'em on." Nash raced over to the phone.   
  
" Hello, this Is Captain Bridges of the SIU, how are you today?"   
  
" Don't patronize me. Just get me what I want or else we're gonna start   
tossing dead bodies out the front door."   
  
" Easy there bubba, we don't want that. Now, what is it that you want?"   
  
"I want a helicopter to land outside, we have a pilot in here, and we want   
to be able to take the cash with us."   
  
" Sounds easy enough, we're just gonna need a little time. Are you guys  
hungry in   
there? We need to know how many people are in there if we are going to order   
some food."   
  
" About 14, not counting us."   
  
"So how many is that?" He smiled at Harv.   
  
"18, but we don't want food, damnit. We want out of here!" There was a  
pause, then the voice yelled, " I told you not to move!"   
  
Nash jerked in surprise as a gunshot, loud as hell, exploded in the  
cellphone's earpiece.   
  
Nash got it quickly back to his ear. " Hello? Hello?" No response. The  
phone had gone dead. He looked at the officer ho had established a  
connection the first time. "Damnit! Try to get them back!!"   
  
" Harv?" Nash motioned for Harvey.   
  
" Yeah boss?"   
  
" Is there anyway you and Antwon could access their video screens without   
getting the actual tapes, like through the security company?"   
  
" Uh, we can try."   
  
" Alright do your best."   
  
"We're on it."   
  
Nash couldn't help but wonder if that shot was meant for his partner. He   
could only hope and pray he was all right.   
  
15 minutes later, they got the criminals back on the phone.  
  
" Hi there. What was that gun shot all about?" Nash asked, trying to sound  
pleasant.   
  
" All these damn people, they're making me nervous." The robber's voice was  
shaking.   
  
" I know, I get nervous like that all the time. I like to count to ten   
myself. Is anyone actually hurt?"   
  
"Yeah, someone is hurt. What did you think I was gonna do?"   
  
Nash closed his eyes and put his head down. He tried counting to ten,  
gave up at three, and said, " Ok, well can you let that person go so we can  
help them?"   
  
"No. The guy's dead, and so will be another one of these people for every   
hour you don't deliver."   
  
" Alright listen, we are working on it. Can you just let go of one the   
hostages for good sport?"   
  
" Hell no! Now get us that chopper or another dies."   
  
A click from the robber's end. Nash put the cell in his pocket and  
looked around.   
"Shit, alright where the hell is that chopper?"   
  
" It will be about another half hour or so, sir."   
  
" WE don't have another 30 minutes, just get me a chopper now!"   
  
" But we need a tracking chopper sir and those are..."   
  
" Listen to me, more innocent people are gonna die unless a chopper gets  
here soon.   
So no more excuses, just do it!"   
  
Nash walked away and went to sit in the Cuda. He was approached by Officer   
McCabe.   
  
"You know, you were really hard on that officer." He said, looking at Nash.  
  
"Well someone needs to be, they have to realize what they are dealing with!"   
  
" Nash, I know how you feel..."   
  
" No, you don't, Rachel. Look, I have seen Joe every day of my life   
practically for the past 25 years, and I don't want to not have him around if   
I can prevent it."   
  
" I know you're scared. And I'm sure everything Is gonna turn out fine."   
  
They stared at one another. Finally, Nash said, "Yeah I hope so too."   
  
Nash's cell phone rang.   
  
"Nash."   
  
"Hey boss, its Harv, well we tapped into the security cameras and we   
are bringing a lap top over to hook it up. We'll be there in about 10   
minutes."   
  
" Alright Harv, see ya soon. Great job!"   
  
" What is it?" Rachel asked.   
  
" Harv and Antwon got us eyes inside, they'll be here in about 10 minutes. I   
have had about enough of this, we are gonna end this soon."   
  
Nash got out of the Cuda and walked away. He stopped and turned around.   
  
" Oh, and Rachel."   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" Thanks." He winked and smiled.   
  
Harvey and Antwon arrived and hooked up the computer. As far as they could   
see, there were about 13 hostages and 4 robbers. Nash had devised a plan and   
made it clear it be executed perfectly. If only Joe knew ahead of time.   
  
" Alright Nash, sounds good."   
  
" Ok we got about 17 minutes till the deadline hits, let's move!"   
  
The officer Nash had snapped on had apparently pulled through. The chopper  
was now found and prepped, and they had established radio communication.   
Nash took the radio. " Ok, take off, I need you here in less than ten  
minutes. Over and out."   
  
Nash picked up the phone and dialed inside.   
  
"Hi, Nash here again, the chopper just lifted and is headed over here. We are   
working on clearing the area now. How's everything in there?"   
  
" Fine! You got about 15 minutes."   
  
" I know, now I was wondering if I myself could come in and make sure   
everyone is alright. You can even keep me as a hostage if you want, I just   
need to be sure before I give the okay for the chopper to let down."   
  
" Alright, but only you, and no guns!"   
  
" Oh I wouldn't even think of it!" Nash hung up. " Ok Harv I'm going in, get   
ready."   
  
Harv didn't question this. "Okay, be careful boss."   
  
Nash slowly walked towards the glass windows and door. A step inside the  
doorway he was grabbed by his shirt and yanked into the lobby. Harvey  
watched on the computer screen as they searched Nash.   
  
"See for yourself, now call the chopper in."   
  
Nash looked around and saw no sign of Joe.   
  
" Where's the one that was shot?"   
  
" He's in the other room."   
  
" What happened, why did you have to shoot him?"   
  
" This isn't an interview, now look around and call the chopper down."   
  
" I can't do that unless I know why."   
  
" Well if you must know, the bullet was meant for this lady right here, but   
this guy just dove in front of her, being the hero. He's in that room   
straight ahead."   
  
Nash looked at the lady crying and walked slowly to the room the man had  
pointed   
out. He was so scared. He dreaded finding....   
As he stepped in, there laid his best friend. Clearly shot in the back and   
left in the room to die alone. He bent over and took Joe's gun from inside  
his   
jacket. He wanted to scream and break down, but couldn't. He had a job to  
do. Nash's eyes were watering a little, but it turned to liquefied hate as  
he turned back toward the door.   
  
" Now, send the chopper down!" the nervous robber snapped.   
  
Nash looked straight at the camera and radioed the chopper. As soon as the   
chopper blades were within hearing range, that was Harvey's cue. As soon  
as he and his men heard the chopper blades, they moved. They blew open the  
glass doors,   
flooding the room with men in bodyarmor and serious weaponry. The hostages  
and criminals alike reacted with screams, of fright and rage. Nash didn't  
pay much attention to the invading force, he immediately drew his gun and  
took out the man standing in front of him. When it was over, the other  
three culprits were apprehended and put into custody. All the hostages  
raced out as if they had never expected to see the light of day again.  
Harvey ran over to Nash.   
  
Nash stood over the dead body of the robber.   
  
" Where's Joe?"   
  
" They shot him Harv, he's in there." Nash put his head down and started to   
cry.   
  
Harve hurried into the other room. A few seconds later, Nash heard:"  
Nashman! He's still breathing!"   
  
Nash's head shot up. He wiped his tears and ran over to Joe's body. He  
hadn't   
had the chance to check for his pulse, there had been no time. He had  
LOOKED dead. But Joe had to make it now! He just had to.   
  
" Get a medic in here NOW! Officer down." The medics rushed in and hovered   
over Joe. Nash was holding his hand. Nash released his hand and they reeled   
him into the chopper to County General Hospital. Nash ran to the Cuda and   
flew to County General with lights flashing.   
  
***   
County General Intensive Care Waiting Room   
2 hours later   
  
Joe was in surgery, by this time, Nash had called Inger, Cassidy and Nick.   
Harvey, Antwon, and Rachel were booking the robbers. Nash   
sat in the waiting room next to Nick with his head buried in his hands. He   
was so scared, but too tired to cry, just sat numbly and prayed. Nick put  
his arm around his son, he knew he needed someone to comfort him.   
  
A doctor came and approached Inger. Nash stood and the others followed.   
Butterflies were flying in Nash's stomach like leaves in a hurricane.   
  
" Hello, I'm Doctor-"   
  
" Yeah yeah yeah, that's not important right now. Is Joe gonna be alright?"   
  
" Well, as a matter of fact, he is."   
  
Nash didn't want to hear the rest; he just wanted to see his friend. He was   
so happy he hugged the doctor.   
  
" Where is he? Can we see him?"   
  
Laughing. " Why yes, but only for a little while, he's down the hall to your   
left, room 345."   
  
" Thanks so much," Inger spoke, wiping her tears.   
  
Nick hugged Nash and the five headed down the hallway. They entered the  
room one by one. Nash went in last. He approached the bed and took Joe's  
hand.   
  
" You know you scared the hell out of me back there." Nash chastised  
gently. He was grinning.   
  
" Scared the hell out of YOU? You're not the one lying here in the hospital,   
eh?"   
  
" Well you got a point there..." Time for full disclosure. "Man Joe, I was so  
scared. I mean, the guy told me how you had been hit..."  
  
" Don't say anymore, man. The lady had two kids with her, I just couldn't  
let them   
take her out. And as far as you were concerned, I knew you would come   
through, you have never let me down before."   
  
" Thanks Joe, but when I saw you lying there I thought you were gone and I   
felt like I had just took a bullet in the heart, no pun intended."   
  
" Well partner, I'm still here for you to kick around, so no more worries."   
  
" Yeah I guess you're right."   
  
" No you know I'm right. Now come on over here and give me a little hug."   
  
" A hug?" Nash looked confused.   
  
" Yeah, you know, it's what friends do sometimes to show affection or love   
for one another."   
  
Nash was smiling uncontrollably. " I know what a hug is, but you're hurt."   
  
" I said a little hug." Joe smiled.   
  
Nash reached over and gave his partner a "little" hug.   
  
" OUCH!"   
  
" I'm sorry!" Nash said, stepping back.   
  
" Just kidding."   
  
" Very funny," Nash said.   
  
" Yeah I thought it was," Joe said.   
  
" You know what I think is hilarious?"   
  
" What's that?"   
  
" All the paper work stacked up on your desk when you get back to work. Now   
that is funny."   
  
" No, I don't think that's funny at all, actually." Joe frowned.   
  
Nash started cracking up. He was happy to have his friend back to pick on and   
laugh with.   
  
Joe recuperated and in about a month was back to work.   
  
" Hey guys, why is everyone so upbeat today?"   
  
" Look, no paperwork!"   
  
" Wow guys, you worked really hard, eh?"   
  
" Yeah we did, you think we could get off a little early?"   
  
" Sure, go grab a bite to eat."   
  
" You want to come?"   
  
" Nah I cant you guys go ahead."   
  
" Alright see ya later Nashman."   
  
" Bye guys."   
  
The four smirked and laughed as they walked away.   
  
Nash headed up to his office to find a huge mass of paperwork - all of the  
paperwork they had supposedly finished - on his desk.   
  
He sighed. " Just another typical day gone bad!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
